La Flor De Las 4 Estaciones
by Eien no yujin
Summary: Nuestros amigos del Raimon han llegado a la Preparatoria. Allí conoceran a nuevos amigos y amigas y algunos se enamoraran. Aventura, Romance... descubranlo . - ya no se aceptan más oc's-
1. Chapter 1

**Hola minna, este fic que estoy haciendo es con la colaboración de Tamuky2 ^_^**

**va de cuando Tenma y los otros entran en la Preparatoria. **

**Y necesito Oc's, pero solo 8 Oc's así que llegad rápido ^^**

**Aquí os dejo la ficha: **

**Nombre: **

**Edad (16,17 o 18):**

**Apariencia: **

**Personalidad: **

**Pareja (menos Tsurugi, Shindou y Taiyou ''este ultimo para Tamuky2''): **

**Manager o Integrante:**

**Técnicas:**

**Avatar:**

**Modo Armadura:**

**Espero vuestros Oc**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everybody! No se como me saldrá este capítulo porque lo escribí cuando tenía**

**dolo de cabeza... ._. y se preguntaran que porque lo escribí... porque sí (?)**

**Espero que este fic me salga largo y no como los demás... ._. - empiezan a sonar los grillos-**

**._. que emoción... ._. bueno aquí os dejo el capitulo... **

Los pétalos de los árboles de cerezo caían lentamente por toda la ciudad. Había

llegado la primavera y con eso, nuevos alumnos entraban en la Preparatoria. Entraban

nuevos maestros... ese día... nunca se podría olvidar.

Todos los alumnos andaban por los pasillos para llegar a sus respectivas clases.

Las presentaciones llegaban ahora:

…**...**

En el salón de clases de tercero la presentación había comenzado.

_Mizukoshi Akemi._

Una chica de cabello rojo fuego, ojos naranjas y cuerpo bien desarrollado se levantó.

_Ryuu Yami_

Una chica de cabello Violeta con las puntas naranjas desmechado con ondas hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos naranjos, 1,60, de piel clara, bien desarrollada con un tatuaje de dragon en el brazo derecho se levantó de su sitio.- Buenas.

_Williams Matthew_

Una chica de cabello es rubio y largo hasta las caderas rizado, con un flequillo que tapa su frente y oculta tras su oreja izquierda para que no le tape el ojo, ojos verdes y piel muy blanca. Alta, tiene un cuerpo bien desarrollado y un gran busto que cualquier mujer envidiaria. Y tenía lentes.

_Kirkland Minna_

Una chica de ojos color caramelo. Cabello entre castaño y rubio oscuro, largo hasta la cintura y ondeado con un flequillo al lado izquierdo que peina tras su oreja. Su piel es blanca levemente bronceada. Usa lentes al igual que Matthew.

…**...**

En el salón de segundo lo mismo:

_Franco Ale_

Una chica de ojos cafés oscuros, cabello castaño hasta la mitad de la espalda, tez blanca,

un lunar debajo de su ojo izquierdo y bien desarrolla.- Holi~

_Fuyuki Katsumi_

Una chica de cabello castaño claro tirando para rubio ondulado hasta la mitad de la espalda. Ojos

color azul zafiro y un cuerpo delgado, esbelto y bien formado.

_Excla Laura_

Una chica de cabello color miel largo hasta las caderas con destellos rubios, ojos rojos esmeralda

y tez normal.- Buenos días~

_Kishimoto Yamiko_

Una chica de cabello color negro con brillantes, ojos azules y piel nivea.

_Tsurugi Cintia_

Una chica de cabello rubio largo y liso con mechas rosas y verdes. Ojos azul cielo. Piel como

la de Kirino.

…**...**

Los de primero...:

_Gouenji Hoshimiya Lidia_

Una chica de cabello verde largo y liso con mechas rubias. Ojos azul metalizado y piel clarita.- Aquí profe~

_Midorikawa Nadeshiko_

Una chica de cabello castaño y ojos color caramelo.

_Ayame Yuzuki_

Una chica de cabello negro hasta las caderas, lacio, con las puntas de color azul agua, su flequillo le cubre la frente, sus ojos son del color de las lagrimas por lo cual siempre piensan que esta llorando, tez pálida y de estatura baja para su edad.  
_Hanaraki Akara_

Una chica de pelo escarlata que llega hasta la cintura mantienen en una cola de caballo, mientras que algunos mechones de cabello en cada lados y tiene los ojos de color violeta púrpura.

_Kidou Luca_

Un chico de cabello negro liso, ojos rojos y es bastante guapo.

_Kidou Marco_

Un chico de cabello negro, liso, ojos en vez de rojos pueden cambiar de color como los de su mama, mide 1,74 y guapo.

_Daniela Narcisa Malfoy Black_

Una chica de cabello rubio-platinado hasta la cintura, ojos de color plata helada y piel normal. Una

serpiente negra en el brazo izquierdo (un tatuaje)

_Sakamoto Akemi_

Una chica de cabello morado oscuro, cuerpo algo desarrollado, ojos color miel y tez blanca.

_Kaname Sakura_

Una chica baja de estatura cabello negro rizado hasta los hombros y algo despeinado. Piel

clara. Muchas pecas y grandes ojos color café oscuros.

_Evangelyne Andrea Marie Rose _

Una chica rubia con reflejos dorados, cabello láceo y suelto a la altura de las caderas. Piel nívea y suave como la porcelana, ojos extrañamente rosas. Estatura media y delgada, posee el aspecto de una bailarina (aunque sus pechos no son tan pequeños). Aparentemente, posee el aspecto de una joven muy dulce.

_Mishima Hanako_

Una chica de pelo dorado hasta la mitad del muslo. Un ojo morado (derecho) y el otro blanco (izquierdo), piel clara y cuerpo bien proporcionado.

_Toyotomi Michiru_

Una chica de cabello celeste atado en una coleta alta y trenzado hasta las pantorrillas. Flequillo

recto, cuerpo desarrollado y piel canela.

_Aliya Di Rigo_

Una chica de cabello rubio largo y liso y ojos verdes.- Buenos Días minna.

Al acabar de presentarse, empezaron las clases.

Al acabar las clases todos los alumnos se fueron (menos los nombrados de antes)

-¡LIDIA!- gritaron. La hija de Gouenji se giró y diviso a Nadeshiko.

Nadeshiko se paro- ¿Porque tanta prisa?

La peli-verde embozó una sonrisa al estilo Endou - ¡Quiero unirme al club de fútbol!

-¿Club de fútbol?¿De eso hay aquí?

Lidia se cayó al suelo al estilo anime.- C-Claro que hay. Pero venga vamos.

-A si que... ellas también van al club de fútbol ¿eh?- se escuchó una voz detrás de ella.

…**...**

Lidia y Nadeshiko llegaron a la cancha, pero no había nadie. Luego fueron directas

al club. Claro, tardaron en buscarlo porque estaban en la Preparatoria y eso era mas grande que la Secundaria.

-¡MINNA!- Lidia exclamó.

-¡Lidia!- Aoi se lanzó a abrazar a su amiga.

-¿Quien es ella?- preguntó Taiyou ( se me olvido comentar que los de todos los equipos de IEGO

estan en la misma Preparatoria ^_^)

-Ella es Nadeshiko, Midorikawa Nadeshiko.

Nadeshiko hizo una reverencia.-Un placer conocerlos.

-El placer también es nuestro.- sonrió Midori.

-¡MIRA IMBÉCIL COMO NO TE QUITES TE LA VAS A CARGAR!- gritaron desde fuera del club.

-Otra vez no...- Shindou se puso la mano en la frente.

-¡CINTIA-NII!¡KYO-KUN!- la peli-verde embozó una sonrisa.

-¿Porque tanto jaleo?- preguntó alguien. Todos voltearon para luego ver a Yuzuki, Akemi y Evangelyne. Quien había preguntado había sido Eva.

-¡Eva!- Tenma dijo de repente.

La otra dirigió la mirada hacía el de pelo arremolinado.-¡Tenma-kun!

-Vaya, se ve que aquí todos se conocen- sonrió Sangoku.

**Mega super prólogo acabado... ._. cutrecillo lo se...no se me ocurría nada...**

**._. ya me despido, bye bye.**

**PD: el oc que tengo que meter, saldrá en el próximo capitulo.**


End file.
